


Love Has an Interesting Flavor

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Series: Trope-inator [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaver ducks are grave robbers, Body Horror, Cross-species Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: The Monster of Phineas-and-Ferbenstein, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: “I've forgotten what happens after that...” was what Heinz told his nemesis, but it wasn't really the truth.
Maybe one day, he reflected as he drove to his chiropractor's office, he'd tell Perry the real ending of the story. Not the version his father had told him, where Jekyll Doofenshmirtz was eaten by the monster. But the true ending, that his family had so desperately tried to cover up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken and modified from the episode.
> 
> The first of my spooky & or monster tropes stories. I've been wanting to write a follow-up to this episode ever since I first saw it, so I hope you enjoy this offering.

“I've forgotten what happens after that...” was what Heinz told his nemesis, but it wasn't really the truth.

Maybe one day, he reflected as he drove to his chiropractor's office, he'd tell Perry the real ending of the story. Not the version his father had told him, where Jekyll Doofenshmirtz was eaten by the monster. But the true ending, that his family had so desperately tried to cover up.

Heinz had always wondered about that. How could Jekyll Doofenshmirtz be his great-great-grandfather if he'd been eaten before having children? He had pondered that many a night as a child, standing in the cold and trying to keep himself both still and awake. So Heinz had gone looking for the truth, finally finding it in the journal of Jekyll's oddly supportive butler Jameson.

All of his ancestor's writings had been burned long ago. Reading the butler's journal, Heinz had finally discovered why.

*****

Jekyll Doofenshmirtz's head jerked up as he heard a loud bang come from the front doors. He glanced at the clock – it was too early to be the angry mob. He shrugged and continued to work on his latest device, figuring Jameson would deal with it. Probably a salesman or something...

A giant figure smashed through the wall behind him. He jumped, turning to find the platypus monster glaring down at him. He reeled back in shock, a startled gasp bursting unbidden from his mouth.

“Ahem, sir, I did try to tell him that you weren't receiving guests at this time,” Jameson's dry voice emerged from behind the creature. Jekyll had known Jameson long enough to know that the butler was one step shy of drawing the pistol he kept concealed in his waistcoat.

Jekyll, meanwhile, was waiting for his heart to stop pounding before he spoke. “What are you doing here?” he managed to gasp out. “Didn't you beat me up enough the other night?”

The monster had the decency to look a little sheepish as it shrugged and growled. A few moments passed, where Jekyll and the monster merely continued to stare at one another. A polite cough from Jameson snapped Jekyll out of his reverie, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Did you come here to attack me again?” The monster shook its head slowly with a low grunt. Jekyll decided that he could take a chance, and wait to see what the monster wanted. “Fine then. Could you fetch us some tea, Jameson? And see about contacting someone to fix this wall?”

“Yes, sir.” He heard the butler's footsteps recede as he eyed the monster critically.

“I hope you're not expecting me to entertain you – I must finish my new invention before the angry mob arrives,” he told the creature, gesturing for it to sit down on the sofa nearby. The creature did so, and Jekyll sighed in relief as the settee managed to hold the creature's weight.

The creature growled curiously (or so Jekyll assumed) and gestured to the device on the table.

“Oh, this? This is an Evil-Monster-Summon-inator! I'll use it to summon all the evil monsters in the area to my castle, and together we'll take over the entire village! That's sure to get the angry mob after me!” Jekyll raved as he screwed on the final plate, not really paying attention to his 'guest' as he hurried to finish the device.

Which is why he was surprised again when a giant fist smashed the machine before him, narrowly missing his hands. He blinked at the destroyed device, before looking up angrily.

“Hey!” he shouted, glaring up at the monster, who snarled back. “Now what will I show the angry mob when they arrive?” he asked, brandishing his screwdriver at the creature. 

The monster shrugged smugly, turning and smashing through the outer wall to escape outside.

He heard a sigh from behind him. “Shall I summon the repairman, and cancel your 11 o'clock, sir?”

Jekyll sighed himself. “Yes, Jameson.”

*****

After the fifth time the monster smashed through his laboratory wall, Jekyll told Jameson to just leave the hole in place. At least he had managed to convince the monster to (mostly) use the front door when he it came time for him to depart.

Which is what truly had him stumped – the monster kept returning. A pattern slowly emerged – on days the angry mob was scheduled to arrive, the monster would show up first, destroy his device, and then either escape or, if Jameson was quick enough with the tea service, stay and allow to Jekyll drink tea with it.

“You know, if you're going to keep visiting me, you might as well tell me your name,” Jekyll stated before taking a bite of his muffin. The monster put down his tea cup and shrugged.

“What, you don't have a name? Dr Phineastein just calls you platypus monster all the time?” The creature nodded, growling as Jekyll scoffed. “Well, have you told him you'd like a name?” 

The monster shrugged. Jekyll felt that he was getting a lot of practice interpreting those shrugs.

“Well, ask him! Just because he created you, doesn't mean that you don't have the right to ask for a name!”

The monster growled thoughtfully, nodding as he stood up and walked towards the wall.

“Ah ah ah! We talked about that! Use the doors when you leave!” 

The monster rubbed his neck sheepishly, heading for the hole in the inner wall he'd made earlier.

*****

“Percy the platypus monster, just for once would you let me finish an evil device? At this rate, the angry mob will never declare me the most evil scientist in the area!”

Percy (actually, the name was Perceval, but Percy had a nicer ring to it) growled smugly where he stood over Jekyll's latest smoking pile of parts. He sighed and motioned for Jameson to commence cleaning up.

They had followed this same routine for several months now. Every few days, Jekyll would finish his new invention, Percy would visit just in time to destroy it before the mob arrived, and then the pair would sit down and take tea together. Sometimes Percy would linger so long that tea became lunch and then afternoon tea again.

Jekyll looked forward to the visits now. He had never felt so inspired in his evil work before, sinking to new lows in his efforts to wreak mayhem and destruction.

None of his plans ever worked, but surprisingly, that didn't bother him. Somehow, Percy's smug look every time he smashed Jekyll's newest device was reward enough.

Jameson simply took the whole thing in stride, a knowing lilt to his practiced polite smile. 

“At least you only smash my evil inventions. I would have been extremely vexed had you destroyed the Bubble-inator I made for Jameson's nephew's birthday party.”

Percy growled gratefully as Jekyll handed him his tea, fixed to his preference.

“I know that you don't like it when I'm being evil, but seriously, Percy, why do you keep coming over if that's the case?” Jekyll took a sip of his own tea, then blinked at his guest. “Percy the platypus monster, are you blushing?”

The monster looked startled; he set down his tea cup hastily and then jumped up, lumbering off through the outer wall.

Jekyll sighed. He had thought they were past that stage. “Summon the repairman again, Jameson.”

*****

Percy returned the following scheme day, looking hesitant as he clambered through the platypus monster-shaped hole that lead from the corridor. 

Jekyll pretended as though nothing had gone amiss at their last meeting, blithely carrying on with today's scheme. 

Of course he was curious as to his friend's (he had been startled to realize that yes, indeed, they had become friends) sudden departure last time, but was willing to leave the subject alone, for now. 

Percy's relieved smile enforced his decision. If it meant his friend would keep returning, Jekyll could leave the subject alone forever. 

*****

Jekyll fretted as he waited for Percy to arrive. He looked around the laboratory, hoping that today's scheme worked out exactly as he planned for a change...

The customary knock boomed from the front door, and Jekyll quickly checked to make sure everything was in place before turning out the remaining gaslight.

A questioning grunt came from behind him, Percy lumbering through his usual entrance. The platypus monster looked around curiously, before narrowing his eyes at Jekyll.

Lights flared around the room, causing the monster to jerk back reflexively.

“Surprise!” Jekyll's guests called out, Phineastein and Ferbgor at the front of the group. 

Percy looked to Jekyll, who smiled. 

“I found out that today is your birthday, or reanimation day, whichever you'd prefer, and decided that today's evil scheme would be to totally catch you off guard with a surprise party!” He chuckled. “Do you like it?” he asked, gesturing around the slowly brightening room as Jameson set about relighting the lamps.

Percy looked teary-eyed, stepping forward and pulling Jekyll into a hug.

Jekyll blushed, patting Percy's back as he whispered, “Its also the day we first met, even though the circumstances weren't great at the time.”

Percy squeezed him tighter in response.

*****

The pair became nearly inseparable from that day forth. 

Percy, who had been reluctant to visit on non-scheming days, now visited every day, sometimes lingering until dusk. Jekyll had offered him the use of his guest room several times, which the platypus monster always refused. Jekyll understood the creature's loyalty to his creators, and his need to return to their keeping every evening, but it always left him vaguely frustrated when the time arrived for Percy to depart.

When he mentioned it in passing to Jameson, the butler had the audacity to snort. When pressed, all he would answer was that, “Sir will figure it out one day.”

Jekyll was not amused.

*****

Jekyll heard a commotion arise from the entrance to his castle, and since Percy appeared to be running late today, decided to investigate as the noise only grew louder.

He was shocked to find Jameson blocking the entrance, pistol in hand as he faced off against the angry mob, who were waving torches and pitchforks in the air.

Jekyll would've been delighted to finally earn their ire had he not been so surprised. He hadn't had a single scheme to show them since meeting Percy, so what could he have possibly done to finally arouse their anger?

“Its unnatural, is what it is! A man and a platypus monster?” one of the villager's shouted, a chorus of 'ayes' sounding behind him.

Jekyll could not see Jameson's face, but recognized the tense set of his shoulders. The other man was incensed.

“It is love, ladies and gentlemen, which never pays heed to the sense nor reason of the bigoted few. Now, unless you wish to face down an extremely angry platypus monster,” the crowd grew silent at that thought, “I suggest you leave my employer alone and find someone else to tar and feather this morning.”

Jameson shut the door firmly on the muttering mob, locking it with loud 'click'.

“L-love?” Jekyll stuttered, causing his butler's shoulders to droop with dismay.

“I suppose it was too much to hope that you'd stay in your laboratory while I dealt with our trespassers,” Jameson sighed as he turned to face Jekyll. Jekyll just stared at him blankly, causing the butler to sigh again.

“Yes, love, though you have both been oblivious to it. Its as clear as day to anyone who sees you in each other's company, however.”

Jekyll thought back, over the last few months, realizing with a start that that's what those feelings were coalescing into. The anticipation he'd feel as he finished each device, hoping to impress his friend with his evilness. The bubbly feeling that arose at Percy's arrival, the regret and frustration he felt when time came for the other to leave.

He was in love with his best friend. Whom Jameson hinted returned his feelings.

“What do I do now?” he asked the other man, who smiled at him softly.

“For now, sir, I suggest you go find Percy. He arrived shortly after the mob, but left about the time they started ranting about the 'unnaturalness' of your relationship.”

Jekyll winced. Jameson peered out through the peephole on the door, smiling with satisfaction. “The crowd seems to have dispersed sir. I suggest you hurry.”

Jekyll nodded, gathering his courage as Jameson helped him on with his cloak. He could do this.

*****

He couldn't do this, he thought as slowly approached the drooping form of his best friend. Thanks to directions from Isabelle, he'd finally found his best friend at a pond he apparently liked to frequent when not with Jekyll. The monster was slouched over, dropping flowers one by one in the water, watching them as they slowly drifted away.

“Percy?” he tried, watching as the platypus monster hunched its shoulders further before turning its head to look at him.

At the creature's look of resigned despair, Jekyll realized with a start that no, this was easy. He rushed forward, Percy's eyes turning startled as Jekyll hugged him around his shoulders from behind.

“You silly monster, of course I love you too! I'm evil, yes,” he ignored Percy's snort at that claim, “but I'm not so evil that I can't see that you're the best thing to ever happen to me!”

Percy's eyes turned hopeful, and Jekyll reached down and pecked a kiss on his cheek. “If you'll have me in return, I'll happily spend the rest of my life concocting schemes and being thwarted by you in return! What do you say, Percy the platypus monster?”

The happy hug Jekyll was pulled into was all the answer he needed.

*****

And that was how the story really ended. Or not really ended, Heinz thought, throwing the car in park and removing the key. He guessed that that was where the story really began.

After the man and monster were wed (Drusselstein had some strange laws on the books) a few months later Percy laid an egg, which when hatched, the child within took after his other father in appearance.

The pair never questioned their luck, merely showered their son with affection. The son's wife, however, had not been so open-minded, and after the passing of his great-great-grandfather (his monster spouse dying from grief shortly thereafter) destroyed all records of her husband's origins.

Only Jameson's personal journal had remained, bearing testament to the strange love story of an evil scientist and his platypus monster.

Heinz grinned. Maybe one day, if things went the way he hoped, he'd share the true ending of the story with his nemesis when they found their own happy ending. 

He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning / Disclaimer: This part contains body horror and period typical homophobia. These views in no way are my own, but I was trying to stay true to the obstacles Percy would face, both with himself and others, after waking up as a platypus monster. So be warned.
> 
> Also, Percy’s human family was in no way the past versions of the Flynn-Fletchers. That’s his new family. But I still managed to sneak Bea in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Wednesday. My mother decided to have her own bad fall, in her own words, ‘to keep up with your father’. She’s fine now, nothing broken, but it threw everything out of whack that day.
> 
> So… I was trying to write a different trope, and this just… happened.
> 
> There were a few things that didn’t quite fit into part one of this story, but I really wanted to include nonetheless. So I thought of modifying part one, which quickly changed to writing a short Perry POV as an add-on.
> 
> Then this happened, and it got way away from me. This turned out darker and angstier than I intended, but I rather like it, so I hope you all will too.
> 
> I’m mildly dyslexic, and I don’t have a beta, so whenever I have an afternoon that’s actually, 100% free, I’ll post all the edits for typos I’ve discovered on my fics post-posting. Probably after Christmas, since that’s when my busy season ends. So please, be gentle.

When Perceval Stephens closed his eyes for the last time, he had truly expected it to be the last time. His eyes fluttered tiredly shut, lingering on the grieving faces of his family, sharpening for just a moment as he caught sight of some creature skulking in the shadows.

‘A duck… beaver?’ was his last thought.

*****

When he next opened his eyes, he felt... strange. Beyond strange. His body was tingling all over, and he felt much stronger than he had been before the fever struck him. His tongue felt heavy, and various aches and pains were beginning to make themselves known… and what was that, was that laughter he heard?

“Its alive! Alive! Hahahahahahaha!” a young voice cackled.

‘What in blazes?’ He moaned, his eyes shooting open. He saw a lot of strange equipment surrounding him, and two teenagers staring back.

*****

Not a duck beaver then. A platypus. That was the creature that had apparently stolen his brain and sold it to these two teenagers for their… experiment.

And now, as he stared at his teal colored hands in horror, he was one. A platypus… monster. A freak of nature, that his new… masters?… treated like some sort of overgrown pet.

Play dead indeed.

His brain was taking a while to wrap around all of… this. He had been dead. He didn’t remember anything that happened between then and now, but he had accepted his fate months ago… his death.

All of this – God, was it fur or tiny feathers? – just proved that fate had a cruel sense of humor.

Of course, the reactions of those around him weren’t helping with his new self-esteem issues.

Despite knowing that he had a human brain, the loud teen kept throwing him fish and trying to teach him tricks.

The quiet one, he wasn’t sure of. He simply watched them both with a stoic expression.

The woman who entered the room later mirrored his own feelings on the matter. She screamed in terror, before running off to summon the mob.

He felt the bile rising in his throat, and clumsily exited the laboratory. He needed some air – anything – he just needed to get outside and have a moment alone to try to understand all of this…

His body cooperated, barely, but the webbed feet made walking difficult, so he stumbled forward, his tail dragging on the ground behind him.

God, he didn’t know if he could handle thinking about all of this…

He reached the door the same time someone knocked from the other side. He opened it, intending to barge past whoever was there, but when someone yelled, “Got your nose!” and grabbed at the pain-filled appendage (his whole body was now a network of stitches and pain) he snapped.

He growled menacingly, and the strange-looking man swallowed painfully. The man chuckled nervously, patted Percy’s nose softly, then took off running, shouting, “Evil!” behind him.

Rage clouded his judgment, and Percy pursued him.

*****

He probably took out more of his frustration than he should have on the other man. But in his very slight defense, the man’s prank was the final straw on the worst day of his – Life? Afterlife? What did he even call it now? – and this giant, furry body of his was difficult to control. The newness of this alien flesh made it hard to pull his punches, so to speak.

A few days after the Monster’s Ball, he was tired of dealing with the horror he felt at his own body, and decided that maybe a distraction was in order. Proper etiquette dictated that he track down the other man and offer him an apology of sorts. He left the castle, and sought out Isabelle.

He liked the younger girl. She reminded him greatly of his cousin, Bea. During his illness, Bea had always treated him normally, and not with the pity or badly concealed despair of his other family members. In the same token, Isabelle treated Percy like he was a normal person, and not the freakish monster he had become.

He found the girl collecting flowers in a field near his favorite pond, and somehow made her understand who he was looking for.

"Oh, you mean Dr Doofenshmirtz? He lives in the castle on the opposite side of town from Phineastein and Ferbgor. That way," she pointed, her other hand patting Percy’s arm fondly.

He tried to smile his gratitude to her, but he wasn’t sure how well it came across. Duck bills were a bit funny in that regard. So he waved before walking away, the girl returning the gesture cheerfully.

*****

“Yes, may I help you?” the man at the door asked warily. Percy really couldn’t blame him for his distrust – it wasn’t every day you opened your door to an eight-foot-tall, teal colored monster.

He pointed past the butler, grunting lowly, attempting to convey what he wanted. It must have worked, to some extent, as the man’s eyes narrowed and he replied, frostily, “I’m afraid the Doctor is not taking visitors at this time.”

Percy grunted and frowned. He knew it was rude, but he decided to put his newfound size to use and shoved his way past the butler, knowing he'd never quite make him understand exactly what he was here for.

He lumbered his way quickly through the castle, losing the butler momentarily. He could hear the sounds of another person’s voice, and assumed (hoped) that must be the doctor. He reached the set of doors from which the sound was coming, and groaned in dismay. Doorknobs.

Doorknobs were his new enemy, he had decided. His hands – paws – whatever were so large now and most handles so small, he could never quite grasp them without accidentally ripping them off.

The footsteps behind him grew closer, and he panicked a bit. Percy tried backing away, looking around frantically, and tripped over his own blasted tail. Unable to properly catch himself, he crashed through the wall beside the doors just as the butler came into sight.

Well, that was another way to enter a room.

He found himself staring down at the startled doctor, suddenly at a complete loss. Shit. Just how was he supposed to apologize when he could no longer speak? Double shit.

“Ahem, sir, I did try to tell him that you weren't receiving guests at this time,” the butler's voice came from behind. Percy cringed, and the doctor straightened, looking Percy in the eyes.

“What are you doing here?” the man gasped, clearly rattled. Percy felt horrible. “Didn't you beat me up enough the other night?”

Percy shrugged and growled, hoping that would convey his feelings of regret. He'd discovered that platypus faces were not the most expressive, so he was relying on shrugs and different types of growls to get his point across.

He stared at Doofenshmirtz, waiting for some sign that he was understood or needed to try again. The moment grew long, and Percy had decided to try again when a rather pointed cough startled him.

The doctor sighed, rolling his eyes. “Did you come here to attack me again?” Percy shook his head and grunted a negative.

“Fine then. Could you fetch us some tea, Jameson? And see about contacting someone to fix this wall?”

Percy cringed again. He hadn't meant to do more damage, but as the other man seemed so nonchalant in his request, he'd let it slide for now. He was just surprised that the doctor hadn't kicked him out already.

“I hope you're not expecting me to entertain you – I must finish my new invention before the angry mob arrives,” the doctor stated, waving a hand at the settee nearby.

‘The angry mob? What sort of man was this?’ he wondered, eyeing the sofa with dismay. He gingerly lowered himself and prayed that he didn't crush the piece of furniture. He'd already learned the hard way that he was never going to be able to use a normal chair again. He sighed when the sofa held his weight.

The man resumed his tinkering with a device on the table. It looked like a gramophone, with the large, flower-like bell, but somehow the glowing buttons and dials made him think this invention had another purpose.

He churred to get the doctor’s attention, pointing at the device, and hoped the doctor would understand what he was asking. Surprisingly, he did.

“Oh, this? This is an Evil-Monster-Summon-inator! I'll use it to summon all the evil monsters in the area to my castle, and together we'll take over the entire village! That's sure to get the angry mob after me!”

Well, shit. Isabelle had forgotten to mention that the doctor was an evil doctor. He wasn't about to just sit here and let the man carry out his scheme.

He slammed his fist down on the device, carefully avoiding the doctor himself. Almost comically, the doctor simply stared for a long moment at the wreckage of his machine, before angrily threatening him with his screwdriver. Percy snarled in return.

“Hey!” Doofenshmirtz ranted, “Now what will I show the angry mob when they arrive?”

Percy just gave him a smug smile with a shrug, then decided that perhaps now would be the best time to leave.

He didn't feel so bad, anymore, for smashing his way through the wall to escape outside. He felt rather good, actually, thwarting an evil scientist.

*****

Percy wasn’t quite sure why he kept returning to the evil doctor’s castle. It took many visits before he finally discovered the real reason – well, besides thwarting the other man's very creative evil schemes.

Isabelle had informed him, after he had tracked her down and successfully pantomimed ‘evil doctor’ to her, that Jekyll was considered a harmless crackpot more than anything else. Yes, he constantly tried to incite the angry mob, but his plans had a strong tendency to backfire – take the fairy princess incident.

Percy accepted that, then pondered deeply why he kept visiting the other man, if there was really no need to bother stopping his schemes. It took about a month's worth of visits for him to really understand. 

Jekyll didn't treat him like he was a monster, or freak, or even as an animal or pet. He treated Percy like an equal. He seemed to mostly understand Percy's groans and shrugs, and though he obviously didn't like Percy smashing his devices (or walls), he never seemed to hold it against him either.

He'd just sigh, complain about how Percy was crushing his evil dreams, and then offer him a muffin. Not snails, not raw fish, (which his body seemed to enjoy even as his mind shuddered in disgust) but actual people food. Percy could not help but adore him for that.

The doctor even seemed genuinely puzzled that Percy didn't have a name. Well, he did have a name, but he hadn’t actually tried to tell anyone, and his creators (?) didn't seem to be in any rush to give him a proper name of their choosing.

The indignation the doctor felt on his behalf warmed him to his core.

*****

Percy grunted, chattering with frustration as his large useless hands snapped yet another quill. His thick, webbed fingers were murder for handling anything delicate, such as dining utensils or in this case, quills.

“Are you trying to write?” came the voice of the quieter one, Ferbgor. Phineastein was off doing who-knows-what, Constance on his tail, leaving the pair alone in the castle.

Percy grunted, nodding. The teen simply grabbed the inkwell, pouring some of the ink into a shallow dish and waving at the paper. “Use your finger, if you can.”

‘Of course, you idiot,’ Percy thought to himself. He dipped his finger in the ink, before shakily writing ‘Name?’ on the blank parchment.

“You would like a name?” Percy nodded. “It has been rather insensitive of us not to give you one. I apologize. Do you have one in mind already?” Ferbgor asked, and Percy nodded again, writing a shaky ‘Perceval’ on the paper.

“Nice to meet you, Perceval,” Ferbgor replied, shaking Percy’s hand. Percy grinned, pointing at the stack of calling cards sitting on the corner of the desk.

“Would you like me to write your name on a calling card? Phineastein has been wondering where you disappear to every few days.” Ferbgor mused, grabbing a card and writing Percy’s full name on it.

Percy motioned for him to fill out one more card (for Isabelle), ecstatic that Jekyll’s suggestion had worked.

*****

Jameson smiled at him as he welcomed him into the castle for the second time that day. Usually, Percy waited to visit Jekyll on thwarting days, but this time, he couldn’t bear to wait three or four days to give Jekyll his card. He had to do it now.

He made his way to the Jekyll’s lab, almost tripping through the hole in the wall in his excitement.

“Platypus monster? You’re back?” the bemused man asked. He stood up from his drafting table and walked over to Percy, who was practically squirming with joy. He handed Jekyll the calling card, a proud smile on his bill.

The evil doctor read it, his face scrunching a bit in thought. “Hm, Perceval the platypus monster... its a bit of mouthful. How about I call you Percy instead?”

Percy shivered, hearing the doctor pronounce his real name for the first time. He nodded happily as Jameson arrived with the tea.

*****

Percy floated in his favorite pond, feeling utterly despondent.

And the day had started off so well too! He'd crushed Jekyll's evil scheme, his tea was just the way he liked it (Jekyll always fixed it for him since he had problems with spoons) and then Jekyll just had to ask that question.

"I know that you don't like it when I'm being evil, but seriously, Percy, why do you keep coming over if that's the case?”

At that question, he realized, rather abruptly, the real reason why he continued to visit the other man. But before he could even process his startling realization, Jekyll had to look at him and announced that he was blushing.

He didn't even know he could blush in this form. It was too much to process on top of his other revelation, so he smashed through the outer wall to escape the source of his embarrassment.

And now he felt bad about the outer wall, too, because Jekyll had been quite clear about which walls Percy was allowed to break through.

But the question, and his realization, had reminded Percy forcefully of his past life. 

Before he died, he had possessed one deep, dark secret, that if discovered, would have had him banished from his family for being unnatural. He was almost grateful that the illness had struck when it did, for it distracted his family from their growing suspicions.

His family had been hounding him, as the eldest and heir of the family’s fortune, to settle down and produce an heir. Being in his late twenties, they felt, he was well past due.

He had been anxious, back then, because he knew they were beginning to suspect the truth – that Perceval had refused to marry not because he was as picky as he pretended, but because he had no inclination for women whatsoever.

When Jekyll asked his question, it drew his attention to his own suppressed affections for the ‘evil’ scientist. 

He now knew exactly why he returned, thwarting day after thwarting day, to Jekyll’s castle.

He was attracted to Jekyll Doofenshmirtz.

He was neck deep in affection for this strange, funny little man with the beautiful blue eyes and squeaky laugh. 

It would have been a dangerous proposition even Before, when Percy was widely considered to be a rather attractive, if stoic and reserved man. 

Percy sighed, causing him to bobble in the water. Back then, at least, he’d had something to offer, if the other man had shown any hint of similar inclinations.

He knew that Jekyll was currently unmarried, but with such a large estate, surely he'd find a bride soon to produce his own heir? 

And when he did, Percy would just smile, and hope that he would still be allowed to spend time with the man he so greatly admired.

Because honestly, in all honesty, Jekyll finding love for an attractive, well-liked man was one thing. 

But finding love for a penniless, eight-foot-tall, fur covered freak or nature? Percy would laugh (and mostly cry) at the idea, if he were still capable of doing so.

*****

It had been one year. One year exactly since the day he was reborn into this clumsy, fumbling form.

And Percy could admit, he didn't fully regret it any longer.

Oh, he had at first, and he still was reviled by his very flesh whenever his darker moods struck him, but he mostly just refused to think about it. 

And Jekyll, always, acted as a fantastic distraction from those darker thoughts.

And now today marked exactly one year since he had met this wonderful man who had come to mean so much to him. Even if he hadn’t appreciated him at the time.

Percy wished there was something he could do, to show just how much their friendship (at least) meant to him, but he was at a loss. He supposed he'd just go visit his best friend and see if the other man even remembered the significance of this day. (It amused him, always, how Jekyll could be sharp as a tack in some matters, and yet completely scatterbrained on others.)

He knocked on the castle’s door, as per usual, and nodded as he passed Jameson. Upon reaching his special entrance to the lab, he hesitated. The room was shrouded in darkness, the light from the hole in the wall illuminating Jekyll, who paced back and forth anxiously.

He grunted at the man suspiciously as he climbed into the room. What was he up to now?

Lights flared suddenly, causing Percy to stumble backwards with a moan, shielding his eyes.

"Surprise!" several familiar voices yelled. As Percy's eyes cleared, he was surprised to see Phineastein, Ferbgor, and Isabelle at the front of a decent-sized group of people. Jameson quickly started tending to the lights, and he could see that the laboratory had been decorated for a party, with a buffet table laden with finger foods on the side.

He looked to Jekyll, who simply smiled at him widely.

“I found out that today is your birthday, or reanimation day, whichever you'd prefer, and decided that today's evil scheme would be to totally catch you off guard with a surprise party!” He chuckled, and Percy felt his heart flutter. “Do you like it?” Jekyll asked, looking a little nervous for Percy's response.

Percy stepped forward and pulled the doctor into a gentle hug. It was the only action he knew that could show the other man just how much this meant to him.

“It’s also the day we first met, even though the circumstances weren't great at the time,” Jekyll whispered from where he was pressed against Percy's chest, his arms attempting to stretch around Percy's torso to return the hug.

Percy held the man who had given him so much happiness just a little tighter for that. He had remembered.

*****

Percy spent almost all of his time at the Doofenshmirtz castle after his ‘birthday’. He and Jekyll still kept to their thwarting schedule, but on other days he'd simply sit and listen to the doctor as he worked on his devices. Sometimes they'd do other things – play games or listen to music or sometimes Jekyll would read to Percy, since platypus eyes weren't made for focusing on tiny words.

Percy forgot, sometimes, that he wasn't human any more. Little things, like that, would periodically remind him, but Jekyll never once treated him differently when those bumps in the road hit. 

For example, when Jekyll discovered Percy loved books but couldn't read anymore, he gently scolded Percy for not telling him sooner and then started gushing about the two latest novels he'd acquired and asked which one Percy would like for Jekyll to read to him.

He was seriously doomed by just how much he loved this man.

*****

"But why won't you stay overnight? I have a guest room, there's no need for you to walk home in the dark!" Jekyll whined.

Percy rolled his eyes and spread his arms wide. Like anyone was going to attack an eight-foot tall platypus monster.

"Well, fine then. Have a safe trip home. Just don't complain to me when you get attacked by a rabid bunny rabbit or something," Jekyll complained, crossing his arms with a huff. Percy just gave him a look. "What! It could happen!"

Percy just shook his head, amused. He waved farewell to the two men – Jekyll, who was pouting, and Jameson, who was looking as subtly amused as Percy felt – and headed out on the long trek around the village. The villagers never gave him any trouble, but he still liked to avoid any awkward encounters he might have from passing through the town.

Besides, the long walk gave him time to think.

He knew that Jekyll didn't understand his need to leave every evening, but it was for the sake of Perry's own heart. If he started staying the night, too, he'd never leave the other man's castle ever again.

Phineastein and Ferbgor, obviously aware to some degree of his fondness for the other scientist, had already reassured him that if he wanted to live with Jekyll, it was okay with them. As long as he still came to visit, they didn’t mind. They were incredibly understanding, and he felt lucky to be reanimated by them, even if Phineastein still tried to teach him tricks.

But he couldn't. He knew it would hurt, eventually, when the other man finally started to search for a bride to give him his heir. Percy knew he didn't possess the emotional strength to live with Jekyll and watch him be in love with someone else.

So Percy trudged home each night, and pretended that his heart didn’t ache just that much more.

*****

Percy approached the castle cautiously, eyeing the pitchforks and torches with misgiving. Had Jekyll started early without him? He had left home at the usual time, and Jekyll had never once started a scheme early…

Percy hid behind a tree, watching as the mob marched up to the castle doors and started pounding on them. His eyes narrowed. If they tried to hurt Jekyll, he'd give them a real reason to fear a platypus monster...

The doors opened, and he was relieved to see that Jameson already had his pistol in hand as he kept the crowd at bay. Percy made eye contact with the man, who minutely nodded in return. If he needed Percy's help, Percy would give it gladly.

"And how may I help you this morning, ladies and gentlemen?" the butler asked calmly.

"We want Doofenshmirtz!" several of voices cried out. Percy noted that several people were carrying buckets of tar and bags of feathers.... really, what had his beloved friend done this time?

"My employer has been on his best behavior, as of late. Exactly what has he done to anger you?" Jameson asked coolly.

"Its him and that... that... beast! Its unnatural, a man and a platypus monster, falling in love with each other!"

Percy reared back in shock. They knew, or somehow suspected, his love for Jekyll. He tuned out the voices of both the crowd and Jameson as his mind was sent reeling.

It was his one-sided feelings that had finally incited the angry mob against his friend. Overwhelmed, he turned and fled. He couldn't stay here and endanger the man he loved any longer.

*****

In retrospect, he cursed himself for leaving, because he knew that Jameson may have needed his help scaring off the crowd. He added that regret to the litany of freak-monster-unnatural already cycling through his head.

But he just couldn't stay and face Jekyll, not after all that. Would the man pity him? Be disgusted by him? It was one thing to be friends with a giant platypus monster, but to have one fall in love with you? Especially a male one at that?

He'd be lucky if his friend didn't just grab a torch and join the mob.

No, he'd have to stay away from the other man. He spent far too much time with Jekyll, obviously giving people the wrong ideas about their relationship. Maybe he should just leave the town all together? He'd miss his friends... but if it kept Jekyll safe...

“Percy?” he heard a hesitant voice call out, and he cringed. How had the other man found him so quickly?

He turned his head to look at Jekyll. The doctor was standing behind him, nervously wringing his hands as their eyes met.

Whatever Jekyll saw in Percy's expression caused the man to suddenly straighten and rush at Percy.

‘Here it comes,’ he thought to himself, anticipating a blow.

He was shocked, however, as Jekyll instead wrapped his arms around Percy’s shoulders, hugging him tightly from behind. Percy’s litany of self loathing ground to a halt as he stared at Jekyll in wonder.

“You silly monster, of course I love you too!" Percy's heart leapt, "I'm evil, yes, but I'm not so evil that I can't see that you're the best thing to ever happen to me!”

Percy snorted a bit at the doctor's insistence that he was evil, but otherwise, his heart was racing. Jekyll loved him too?

Jekyll smiled at him softly, leaning down to kiss Percy's cheek. Percy felt his face warm as the man continued speaking.

“If you'll have me too, I'll happily spend the rest of my life concocting schemes and being thwarted by you in return! What do you say, Percy the platypus monster?”

Percy's heart froze, before resuming its pace double time. He knew enough Jekyll-speak to know what the man was really asking. Percy nodded frantically, twisting around and pulling Jekyll into a proper hug.

He knew that he’d probably never be completely comfortable in this form, but for the first time since he woke up on that lab table, he was okay with that.

This was the happiest day of either of his lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!
> 
> I may write a third part to this, maybe, if I can find a smut-beta, because I just can’t get the idea of their wedding day and night out of my mind.
> 
> And not even the smut, that would be the minor part. I just can’t help imagining them standing outside the castle, arguing in typical Doof/Perry fashion about who gets to carry who across the threshold.
> 
> “Its my castle, Percy the Platypus Monster-Doofenshmirtz, so I’m the husband and I get to carry you across!”
> 
> And Percy would just give him his best unimpressed look, spreading his arms to show him, ‘I weigh three times what you do, I’d like to see you try.’

**Author's Note:**

> Percy the platypus is still a platypus in this story, but its up to you whether you prefer the modern day Perry to be a man or platypus. I left it vague on purpose.
> 
> Remember, Ferb does state at the end of the episode that "platypus monsters are the only monsters to lay eggs." That line was what prompted me to make Percy Heinz's other great-great-grandfather/mother. It amused me.
> 
> As usual, un-betaed, but I did try to catch all the times I almost called Jekyll Heinz. Let me know if I missed any!


End file.
